


No Turning Back

by ilovewandamaximoff



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Protective Negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewandamaximoff/pseuds/ilovewandamaximoff
Summary: Nora thought her days from Negan and the sanctuary were over until the saviors capture Nora and the rest of Alexandria one fateful night





	

   I crashed into the bushes with a stumble, the sharp branches cutting into my skin. I bit my lip from crying out and for a moment I wasn't sure who I was preventing from attracting -- the walkers...or Negan.

   After the world went to total shit I had always thought it was humans vs the walkers -- or whatever the hell they were. But then I met Negan, and I realized that some humans could be just as bad a flesh-eating monsters that can rise from the dead.

   I quickly glanced over my shoulder. The Sanctuary was now about the size of my thumb from where you were. I was beyond surprised that I had come this far without one of the Saviors tracking me down and dragging my ass down to Negan. But I was quick and resourceful. To say that this isn't the first time trying to escape that hell-hole is the understatement of the century. I remember when I first encountered The Sanctuary like it was yesterday. The Sanctuary and Negan himself seemed like a gift sent from heaven itself -- until I realized it was just a curse given to me by Lucifer.

_It's been days since my last meal and it was starting to take a major toll on me. I pull out of my knife strapped to my thigh holster when I'm convinced I heard the rustle of leaves or the low snarls of the walkers before I realize I've just been hearing the wind._

_Every hour I pull my water bottle out of my backpack before I remember it's been empty for a while. "This is how I'm going to die," I think. "Not by a walker but by fucking dehydration, how fucking heroic is that?" I turn around a tree only to crash into a walker that's been chewing on a small rabbit._

_A scream escapes my lips and I fumble for my knife. I trip on my own two feet and fall on my back -- the harsh sun blinding me for a moment. I twist my body to try to stab the walker in the head but I miss and dig into her arm instead. She leaps onto to me and attempts to tear at my neck and I let out a sob in defeat as I try to shove her off. Suddenly her weight is lifted off me and before I know it her head is splattered all over me. Thankfully I was quick enough to shield my face with my arms._

_Before I have time to recover from what just happened I hear a deep chuckle and gloved hands are around under my arms as I am lifted up to my feet with ease. I finally look up to see a man wearing a leather jacket, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, dark pants and a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that was dripping with blood laid on the floor near the fallen walker. He has an intimidating height and I had to crane my neck to meet him eye-to-eye._

_"Well shit, princess," he said in a baritone voice that made me feel the need to shrink away from him. "Ain't you a lucky bitch that I decided to go exploring today the woods today."_

_"Yes, I am," I panted out. "Thank you for saving my life." I notice his hair is freshly washed and his clothes have little to no gore on it aside from the walker he just killed moments before. He must be living in some sort of settlement somewhere, perhaps he was the lucky bitch here._

_"Couldn't let a pretty face go to waste like that, now could I?" he asked as he bent down to pick up his bat from the floor. He shook it a little to get rid of the worst of the carnage hanging from the barbed wire. He looked over his shoulder and I could've sworn I saw a twinkle in his dark colored eyes. "Like what you see, princess? This here is my lovely Lucille. Ain't she a beaut?" Then he paused. "Well, that is unless you're on the receiving end of her wrath." I paled which prompted the man to tilt his head back and let out a laugh._

_"Ah, I'm just fucking with you. It would be a crime damage this pretty face," he said and patted a gloved hand against my cheek. I wanted to flinch away but then my eyes glanced over to Lucille and I stood as still as a statue. The man's eyes trailed down my body before saying, "You got a name princess?"_

_"Nora."_

_"Cute," the man said with a smirk. "I'm Negan. Why don't you come on down to my place? You look like you could use something to eat."_

_"Really, do you think that would be okay with your leader?" I asked._

_"Oh, princess," Negan said. "I am the leader." He extended his the hand that wasn't holding Lucille until I hesitantly slipped my hand into his. "Come on, I have a feeling you're going to fit right in with us."_

_I took a step forward but my knees quickly buckled and I would've crashed to the floor if it weren't for Negan quickly catching me in his arms. "I got you, princess," I heard him mutter and he scooped me into his arms and lifted me up off the floor. My vision went in and out as Negan walked us out of the forest and into a car with the engine still running. He pulled me into the passenger seat and buckled me in._

_"Hey, stay me, Nora, okay?" And that was the last thing I heard before blacking out._

I was quickly pulled out of my deep thinking when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped out my gun and aimed at whatever was behind me but not before I was welcomed by the barrel of another gun aimed dead center for my forehead.

   "Lower the gun or I won't be hesitant to shoot," a raspy voice with a hint of a southern accent said. The man was tall, with light brown hair and beard, with piercing blue eyes filled with deadly determination. I stared him down for a good three seconds before lowering my gun and kicking it over to him.

   He bent down and picked it up without tearing his gaze from me. "You're clean, you with a group?"

   "Was," I answered. "But I left them."

    The man walked up to me and began to pat his hands down my body to check for weapons. "What's your name?" he asked once he cleared me for additional weapons.

    "Nora, Nora Montgomery."

    "Well, Nora. The name's Rick. How would you like to take a walk back to my community for a little chat?" Suddenly he whipped out a white cloth from his pocket and pressed it against my face. I struggled for a moment but his grip around me was too tight and I quickly succumbed to the darkness.

   It was like a vicious cycle of escaping then getting kidnapped immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter I know D: But please tell me what you think. I've wanted to write a Negan fanfiction ever since the S6 finale because let's be honest, he's sexy af. And I'm not saying that he's perfect as you can tell the character is having some conflicted feelings about Negan.  
> Also tell me if I accidentally wrote some parts in 2nd POV instead of 1st. I think I fixed all of it but I'm not 100% sure though.  
> Thanks for giving this story a chance and please leave a kudos and a comment about what you think :)


End file.
